


Murder

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Ownership has not magically become mine, despite all my dreams; I collect no fees<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny is not happy without coffee to start his day<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> This was written as a reward fic for [](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplyn2deep**](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/) for her entry in a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** from the prompt: _[TEXT] Look, the coffee machine died a noble death. It was the way it would have wanted to go. It was a mercy exploding, really._ This has already been posted at the comm.

SMcG: _Are you still sulking?_

DW: _Sulking? Is that what you think I'm doing? I am BUSY not sulking._

SMcG: _If that's what you wanna call it, so be it._

DW: _I hate you._

SMcG: _Look, the coffee machine died a noble death. It was the way it would have wanted to go. It was a mercy exploding, really._

DW: _I've had that machine since I got here and it was working perfectly well until you did whatever it was you did to it._

SMcG: _I didn't do anything!_

DW: _Why are you texting me again? If this is your idea of an apology for blowing up my coffee machine, it's not working._

SMcG: _OK, I'm sorry. I'll buy you another one if that'll help._

DW: _It might._

SMcG: _OK then. See you tonight._

DW: _What's tonight? I thought you had plans._

SMcG: _Only to buy you a new coffee machine and bring it over._

DW: _You goof._

Danny had just typed the last when the doorbell went. He frowned and went to answer the door.

"I should have known." The wide smile on Steve's face was apology enough, but the very welcome sight of a brand new coffee maker in his arms was better. "Gimme."

Steve's grin got even wider as he handed it over.

Danny made tracks for the kitchen and started setting it up while Steve watched, leaning against the counter with arms folded across his chest. His grin hadn't diminished in the slightest by the time Danny had the machine underway and stopped to breathe in the smell of freshly brewing coffee.

"Anyone would think you'd just been given the golden goose," Steve said at last.

"Anyone with half a brain would know that a day without a decent working coffee machine does not make for an amiable Danny Williams."

Steve laughed. "There is such a thing? I've yet to meet him."

"I can be amiable. In fact, I'm feeling extremely amiable just knowing a cup of coffee is but a few drips away."

Steve's phone rang and Danny went back to watching the machine while Steve answered it. There weren't many words spoken, but it was obviously serious from the expression on Steve's face when he hung up. Danny had just pulled cups out and was about to pour.

"Uh, sorry, Danny. We have a murder to deal with, and right now."

"Murder?" Danny gave the almost brewed coffee a helpless look as he and Steve headed out. "The bastard who drags me away from my first decent cup of coffee in over 24 hours had better have a damned good reason for killing someone, or there's gonna be another murder before this case is over."

Steve's smirk said he couldn't have planned things better. "Shut up and get in the car."

"I hate you so much."

~//~


End file.
